


The Time of Our Lives

by DraketheDragon



Series: Servant Shenanigans [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artoria has a harem creation skill, Artoria: (Flashbacks to Iri's driving) Oh No, Carnival, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Genderfluid Fujimaru Ritsuka, Getting Together, I swear it, Irisviel: A Rollercoaster!, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can't change my mind, and one day i will write a crack fic about that, just a bunch of fluff before I wallow in angst, so until then, today is not that day though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon
Summary: “I was quite shocked, Irisviel,” she said, her voice as smooth and warm, “when Gudao told me that I was to be a part of this singularity.”“Well,” Irisviel said, smiling at her, “you’ve been here longer than most, you deserve some time to relax.” She lowered her voice slightly, “to be honest, I’m glad you’re coming. I’ve never been to a carnival, and it will be nice to have your company by my side.”She couldn’t say she had cornered Gudao and asked if he had room for her and Artoria on this Singularity, could she? Couldn’t say that Gudao had agreed with good cheer, and then had the audacity to waggle his eyebrows as if he wasn’t oblivious to his own romantic problem. The problem being that he hadn’t realized that he was being romanced.Artoria’s blue-green eyes shone with hidden good humor, “Well, my lady, I shall simply have to play your escort again.”Irisviel giggled slightly, “I guess you shall.”
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Series: Servant Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, look at me, taking a quick break to post this! Comments and Kudos are appreciated, I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful day!

Irisviel left the meeting feeling flustered and out of sorts, but she couldn’t stop now, she had to speak to Gudao. God, she couldn’t believe it was the Chaos Crew giving her this advice, couldn’t believe it had been Mordred’s idea, couldn’t believe she was even listening to them. But still, they were right, Mordred was right, she couldn’t just do this dance, saying nothing, going through the actions, wishing and longing. She had to act.

And if that led her to avoiding Artoria’s presence while she waited for Gudao to return from his rayshift, then so be it. 

She had a date to plan.

Two days later, Irisviel stood in the rayshift room, messing nervously with her skirt and jacket. Footsteps sounded, and she looked up, her breath catching in her throat. Artoria was entering the room, her golden hair gleaming, her blue-green eyes shining, the light catching on her small nose and the curve of her cheek. She was wearing a loose, dark blue tunic with gold and lighter blue embroidery, with black slacks underneath. As always, whether it be skirts or pants or dresses, she was the picture of a dashing knight. She caught Irisviel’s eyes and smiled, one of her small, warm smiles, and moved to her side. “I was quite shocked, Irisviel,” she said, her voice as smooth and warm, “when Gudao told me that I was to be a part of this singularity.”

“Well,” Irisviel said, smiling at her, “you’ve been here longer than most, you deserve some time to relax.” She lowered her voice slightly, “to be honest, I’m glad you’re coming. I’ve never been to a carnival, and it will be nice to have your company by my side.”

She couldn’t say she had cornered Gudao and asked if he had room for her and Artoria on this Singularity, could she? Couldn’t say that Gudao had agreed with good cheer, and then had the audacity to waggle his eyebrows as if he wasn’t oblivious to his own romantic problem. The problem being that he hadn’t realized that he was being romanced.

Artoria’s blue-green eyes shone with hidden good humor, “Well, my lady, I shall simply have to play your escort again.”

Irisviel giggled slightly, “I guess you shall.”

“Slowpoke!” It was a squealed word, and Irisviel resisted the urge to jump away from Artoria as if they had been doing something more than talking. A small, white haired form skidded to a halt in the middle of the room, and two wide amber eyes stared up at Irisviel and Artoria.

“Jack, slow down!” A second white haired girl entered, and instead of jeans and a ratty t-shirt, she wore a poofy dress. “I told you we had plenty of time. OH!” Her eyes widened when she saw Artoria and Irisviel, then she curtsied slightly. “I’m sorry about the trouble.”

Irisviel giggled again, “No, it's fine,” of course Gudao was going to take the child Servants to the carnival, she would expect no less of him. “Are you excited?”

“Yes!” Jack cried, hopping from foot to foot, “Mommy promised that there will be all sorts of things! Games! Rides! Candies!”

Nursery Rhyme, Alice, pressed her hands together, “I believe it will be great fun.”

“I hope so too,” Irisviel said, beaming. “Do we know who the fifth Servant is going to be?”

Jack pressed a finger to her lips and thought hard, while Alice leaned back and hummed. “I’m not sure, I hope it’s somebody good.”

Artoria chuckled, a low, smooth sound that made Irisviel’s heart stutter. “I am certain they will be. Gudao is very good with these things.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Artoria,” said a cheerful voice, and Gudao, no, she was Gudako today, walked in with Mash and Chiron, her shirt flashing the message INSTANT HUMAN JUST ADD COFFEE. “I always appreciate the support! Now,” she clapped her hands together, beaming widely, “Let’s get this party on the road!”

They didn’t rayshift directly into the carnival, but in the woods to the side. Irisviel could already hear the sounds, despite the distance. Laughter, music, screams of joy, it was all audible. She met Artoria’s eyes and smiled in glee, and Artoria smiled back. “Ok team,” Gudako said, and Irisviel and Artoria turned to look at her. Although there was excitement in Gudako’s eyes, her voice was controlled and confident, as it always was when they entered enemy territory. “I know this is exciting and new, but remember, this is a Singularity, there will be a Grail somewhere, and because of that, there will be enemies. The carnival is pretty large, so we’ll be splitting up. Artoria, Irisviel, you’re team one. Chiron, Alice, and Jack are team two. Mash and I are team three. Have fun, but keep your eyes out, and remember, if you see something, say something.” She grinned suddenly, delight breaking through her serious façade, “Here’s money for tickets, and let’s do this gang!”

Getting in was easy, but Irisviel was overwhelmed by everything as soon as she had stepped past the gate. The sights, the smells, the sounds, it was a wonderland she had never believed she would be lucky enough to experience. She turned, spinning, staring, then she looked at Artoria and said, “I don’t know what to do first.”

Artoria held out her arm, “Then we shall wander until something strikes your fancy, my lady.” Her eyes were twinkling, bright and wondrous.

Irisviel smiled and tucked her hand into the proffered arm, “Well, my knight, where shall we wander too first?”

Artoria’s eyes widened faintly, “I thought I saw food stalls that way.”

“Of course you would have,” Irisviel teased, “I hope you don’t eat too much, I would like to go on some rides.”

Artoria flushed slightly, “Irisviel,” and how Irisviel loved the way she said her name, “I do know some constraint.”

“Really?” Irisviel fluttered her eyelashes, “You wouldn’t know it from the way you eat.” Artoria flushed harder and Irisviel giggled and pressed against her side. “Food it is, and then games, and then rides.”

Artoria’s eyes brightened, “Sounds like a plan, my lady.”

They found a seat in the shade beneath an old oak tree, sunlight filtering through the green leaves. Irisviel held a cone of cotton candy in her hands, while Artoria had stacked a veritable army of Styrofoam boxes beside her, each containing some kind of food. Irisviel was tempted to tease her, but Artoria had that small, delighted smile on, her blue-green eyes gleaming with badly repressed excitement. She was always like this when food was involved, and the sight was captivating. 

It always was.

Irisviel tore away a piece of cotton candy and stuck it into her mouth, letting it melt on her tongue as she watched Artoria grab the first of her boxes and inhale what was within. She smothered a giggle, and allowed her senses to spread. She was Irisviel, yes, but she was the Holy Grail too, she was almost always the first to sense it’s presence when she was on rotation. But there was nothing near her, no warm tingle at the back of her neck to signify its presence. She was relieved. The longer it took to locate it, the more time she would get to spend with the wonderful woman beside her. 

She took another bite of her cotton candy. How would she tell Artoria, how would she broach the subject? She imagined turning around, grabbing the Saber’s hands, and telling her with heart-filled words that she wanted to be more than friends. That she wanted her. Somehow she couldn’t see it right now, but she would do it today. She just needed the perfect opportunity . . . or to orchestrate one.

She almost shook her head, imagine, orchestrating a perfect opportunity to confess. She’d been spending too much time around Diarmuid and his chaotic friends. Still, it was a thought. She would tuck it away for later.

She glanced at Artoria and giggled. Artoria was halfway done with her food now, finally taking a break for a breather. She had a smudge of sauce at the corner of her lip, and she looked at Irisviel, having reached the magical moment where food could be traded for talk. “What is so funny, Irisviel?”

Irisviel grabbed one of the many napkins that had been provided with Artoria’s many meals, leaned forwards, and dabbed at the offending piece of sauce. “That,” she glanced at Artoria’s large blue-green eyes, like gems glinting softly in the light, feeling very, very brave. A bit foolish, yes, but brave nonetheless.

“Ah,” Artoria swallowed, her cheeks dusted pink, her voice slightly strangled. “Thank you.”

Irisviel pulled back, “Of course.” Perhaps, next time, after today, she would get to wipe away smears of sauce with her lips instead of her napkins. But no, not today, but the thought gave her strength, conviction. She would do it today, she would confess today, and if an opportunity didn’t fall into her lap, then she would create one.

Soon after Artoria had demolished her food, they walked through the arcade isles, staring at the colors, the vendors hawking their games. “I want to try to win something,” it was out of Irisviel’s mouth before the thought had been properly formed.   
“Oh?” Artoria asked, blue-green eyes gleaming, “What would you like?”

Irisviel beamed at her, warmth bursting in her chest at the question. Artoria was willing to win something for her, that was clear from the expression on her face, much more open than when Irisviel was a simple homunculus. It was wonderful, and sweet, but Irisviel wanted to win something for Artoria, to watch her lovely eyes widen in glee. How could she not? Artoria was so used to giving until she had nothing left, it would be delightful to see her reaction to being given something in return.

A stuffed animal perhaps? Emiya had told her Artoria took interest in those.

Irisviel glanced around, searching, searching, there! She tugged on Artoria’s arm, “Come on!”

Artoria chuckled, a soft burble of sound, and Irisviel could have listened to that laughter forever. “Calm, my lady,” but there was laughter in her voice, a wild undertone that Irisviel could still hear, “There are other people in line!” But despite her protest, she allowed the Caster to drag her by the arm. They stopped in the line, it wasn’t long, but there would be a small wait. Ahead of them, a man lifted a hammer, swung it down. Artoria leaned against Irisviel’s side, her breath brushing her ear. “What would you like? I will see if I can win it for you.”

Irisviel turned to the small king and smiled, “Let me try first please.” She wasn’t strong, her strength was an E after all, but that was still stronger than any human being.

Artoria’s eyes twinkled, “Of course, Irisviel.”

Irisviel giggled and turned back to the line. The man was taking a balloon sword with an embarrassed expression on his face. The woman beside him was in stitches from laughter. But Irisviel had a different goal in mind, something better than a balloon sword or any of the other complementary gifts. No, she had her eyes on a larger prize. 

The man and the woman left, this time a child and her mother stepped up to the plate. Irisviel tightened her grip on Artoria’s elbow, feeling the shift of Artoria’s shirt beneath her fingers. She hadn’t seen this shirt before, the midnight blue silken fabric, the embroidered blue and golden threads at the sleeve and neck. It fit Artoria, loose, but hinting at the body beneath. She wondered briefly if Medea made it, she did so love dressing Artoria up.

Not that Irisviel was complaining, Artoria always looked wonderful in whatever Medea made for her.

The mother and child left, two teenagers stepped up to the plate. Irisviel glanced at Artoria, caught her eye, smiled. The sun was dancing in her golden hair, decorating the edges of her face, picking out her faint smattering of freckles. She didn’t need a crown, with the sun touching her as it did now, it was obvious that she had to be royalty. Irisviel was tempted to slide her hand down Artoria’s arm and grab hold of her palm, to feel the calluses brush against her skin, to experience the sensation of their fingers intertwined together. 

There was still no tingle at the back of her neck, wherever the Grail was, it wasn’t near them.

The teenagers left, now it was her turn. The man operating the booth stared at them, his smile barely faltering. Irisviel wondered what they looked like to him. Artoria was small and looked young despite her age, but she held herself with a presence most adults could only hope to emulate. Irisviel knew she looked more grown up than Artoria, but she had an air of innocence equaling that of any child’s. Still the man did not falter, “Well hello there, lovely ladies. How are you today?”

“Good,” Irisviel said, beaming.

“It is a fine day,” Artoria added.

“Good, good, now, which one of you wishes to try the hammer? How high you can make the weight go up equals the greatness of your prize.” He looked like he didn’t believe they could get the weight very high, even if he hid it well. That was fine, they were both stronger then they appeared. 

And although Artoria’s arms were thin, they weren’t devoid of muscle, they were, in fact, quite well defined, which Irisviel had found out while she had walked in on one of her and Diarmuid’s sparring lessons. Artoria had been wearing a sports bra and leggings, her toned muscles on full view, sweat making her skin glisten, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail that had draped past her shoulders. Irisviel had nearly had a nosebleed at the sight, and Diarmuid had given her a pained glance of solidarity. 

“I will.” Irisviel said, smiling and letting go of Artoria’s arm.

“Wonderful, that will be a dollar. Don’t be discouraged if you can’t get the weight too far up.”

“I won’t be.” Irisviel forked over the money, picked up the hammer. It was heavy in her palms, but not overly so. She lifted it above her head, allowed it to go crashing down. The iron weight shot up, cracked against the bell, ringing in the sudden silence.

“Well done, Irisviel.” Artoria’s voice, warm and smooth, sending shivers down her spine.

The man coughed, “Well - I - good job. You’re allowed to choose anything you want as your prize.”

“Oh,” Irisviel beamed at the poor man, “I already know. I want that.” She pointed at the giant stuffed lion, at least two feet tall, with bright amber glass eyes shining in the light.

“Of course,” he got it down, handed it over.

Irisviel promptly turned and pushed it into Artoria’s arms. “For you.”

Artoria’s beautiful eyes widened in surprise, she looked down, looked back up. “For me?”

“Yes.” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“I - thank you, Irisviel.” She smiled, a small, soft, delighted smile, her cheeks tinged pink. She buried her face into the mane, and she looked so adorable standing there in her lovely outfit, a giant stuffed lion in her arms and the sun making her hair look like a crown. Like she was some kind of painting or tapestry that should be hung up on a wall and admired by all. 

Irisviel hated that . . . Archer Gilgamesh, but he was right about one thing. Artoria was a jewel, bright and shining and precious, wonderful to look at and admire. She wasn’t the only one who thought of Artoria like that, Irisviel was hardly unaware of the plethora of Heroic Spirits who stared at Artoria as if she was some type of sun, but if Diarmuid and Emiya were correct, then Artoria saw Irisviel like that too.

Irisviel almost blurted it out right there. That she was in love with the Saber, that she wanted to kiss those small lips and run her hands through that silken golden hair. That she wanted to wake up everyday to the sight of those blue-green eyes, to hold those calloused hands whenever she wished.

Artoria looked up from the lion’s mane and said again, voice soft and warm, “Thank you.”

Irisviel smiled, gently, because Artoria deserved so much more than a giant stuffed lion. She deserved a happy ending, a chance at love and peace, the world itself. “You’re welcome.” 

They moved on, Irisviel’s hand tucked between Artoria’s elbow and the stuffed lion. Artoria leaned close, her voice quiet as she asked, “Anything?”

Irisviel shook her head, “Nothing. But this is a large place, it is to be expected.”

“Hmm,” Artoria said, and Irisviel could see her eyes scanning the crowd, searching for a Servant's signature. “It has been very quiet.”

“Gudako did say that this wasn’t a dangerous Singularity.”

“True,” Artoria stilled, and Irisviel stopped to look at her. The Saber was staring at a booth with her bright blue-green eyes, something hidden in them, lurking in the depths. 

“Do you see something?” Irisviel asked, curious now. 

She turned back to Irisviel, smiling one of her soft smiles, “Come, this way please, my lady.”

Irisviel blinked at her. “Of course.” They meandered over to one of the stalls, one of the ones with darts and balloons. 

Artoria handed her the lion, “If you could hold this for me? Just for a second.”

“I would be delighted too,” Irisviel murmured, taking the lion in her hands, curious as to what Artoria was about to do. 

Irisviel watched Artoria move up to the woman behind the booth, watched as she forked over some money and was handed some darts in return. Her brows drew together slightly, she bit her lip in concentration, then - flash - flash - flash - flash - flash. Five pops as five balloons burst, her movements almost too quick to follow. There was a moment of stunned silence, then the woman was congratulating Artoria, and Artoria was picking out one of the prizes.

She came back with something hidden behind her back, a small, teasing grin on her lips, her blue-green eyes flashing with a little bit of mischief. Irisviel licked her lips. “Beautifully done, Artoria.”

“Why thank you, my lady.” Her small grin widened just a smidge. “Do you mind closing your eyes for a moment?”

“I guess I could.” 

Irisviel closed her eyes, could hear the shift of cloth as Artoria stepped near. She could smell her too, she always smelled of vanilla, an enticing smell, one that made Irisviel long to bury her nose in that golden hair. Then there were fingers, slightly cold ones, brushing her forehead, pushing her hair away from her face, and Irisviel’s heart almost stopped at the contact. Something settled in her hair, light as a feather, and she began to smile. “You can open your eyes now,” Artoria said, her voice sending warmth flooding through Irisviel’s veins, “my lady.”

Irisviel opened her eyes and stared into Artoria’s face. The slight dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, the curve of her cheek, the line of her nose, the brush of her golden hair across her brow, her large blue-green eyes, threatening to drag Irisviel beneath the depths. Irisivel glanced past her, to the line of plastic tiara’s arranged in the back of the darts and balloons booth. She glanced back at Artoria, at the pleased expression decorating her face. “Artoria, thank you.”

“It is nothing you do not deserve,” Artoria murmured, and Irisviel found herself leaning closer to hear the words. They were separated by mere inches now, space that could easily be erased if it weren’t for the stuffed lion in Irisviel’s hands. _Tell her,_ part of her whispered, _tell her_. It was the perfect opportunity, and Irisviel was already longing to close the gap. All she had to do was form the words, simple as that. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but Artoria was already stepping back, “Shall we continue, my lady?”

“Yes.”

Irisviel wasn’t sure how far they’d gotten before she saw it. The long line, the blurred carriage, the joyous screams of people. A roller coaster. Her mouth was dry, excitement building in her gut. She twirled to face Artoria and her giant stuffed lion, eyes wide and pleading. “We have too.”

Artoria glanced at her, then at the roller coaster. The thing had stopped, people were staggering out, some laughing, some looking like they were about to die. She glanced back at Irisviel, “Irisviel, I -”

“Please Artoria, it will be so much fun!”

Artoria sighed, heavily, “Very well.” They got in line, and Irisviel couldn’t help but bounce on her toes. A rollercoaster. A real rollercoaster, not as elaborate or as awe inspiring as some of the pictures she had seen, but still a real rollercoaster. She couldn’t wait. She grinned at Artoria, and Artoria gave a small, shaky smile back. “Do you think that someone has found something yet?” Was it Irisviel’s imagination, or was there something hopeful in her voice?

“I don’t know,” Irisviel answered, placing a finger against her lips thoughtfully. “I haven’t felt anything, but I can ask.” _“Gudako?”_ She sent, _“Has anyone found anything yet?”_

 _“HOLY FUCKING SHI - oh, I’m sorry about that. Uh nobo -AH SHIT FUCK DAMN THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE GODDAMNED WORST!”_ A brief period of silence, then, _“Sorry, sorry that wasn’t directed at you. It was directed at the freaking clown that jumped out of nowhere! But no, nobody’s found anythiOHFUCK!”_

Irisviel blinked, “Well, apparently that’s a no.”

“Oh,” Artoria said, in a tone that suggested she was consigned to her fate, then she blinked, glanced at Irisviel’s face. “What is it?”

Irisviel couldn’t hold it in anymore, she began to giggle. “I think they’re in a haunted house.”

“Do they have one of those here?”

“I don’t know but it sure sounded like it.” The line moved, they shuffled forwards a few feet. Irisviel touched the tiara on her head. “I hope this doesn’t fall off.”

“We do have the bags of holding, correct?” Artoria murmured, leaning closer.

“Oh, yeah, we do!” Da Vinci’s invention, part magecraft, part science, guaranteed to hold anything and everything, named after an item in a game Gudako had played once. Irisviel pulled hers out, unfolded it, and slipped the crown inside. She held it out for the giant lion, and Artoria, after a glance around, pressed the lion against the opening. It was sucked in, and Irisviel closed the back and slipped it into her pocket again. “There we go, safely disposed of.”

“Shame,” Artoria murmured, “the tiara fit you so well.”

Irisviel swallowed, feeling the heat bloom in her cheeks. “I,” she took a deep breath, trying to regain control of her thoughts, “well, it was nice to look like the lady you always call me.”

Artoria’s blue-green eyes twinkled, “You always look like a lady, Irisviel.”

“And you always look like a gallant knight, Artoria.”

Artoria flushed faintly, her blue-green eyes darting away then back to her, “Yes, well, the line is moving, shall we continue on?”

“Of course.”

It took fifteen more minutes, but finally they were sliding into seats and buckling their seat belts. Irisviel held her hands loosely in her lap, an eager smile on her face. Artoria looked slightly more nervous, her fingers flexing on the armrests. “Are we sure this is safe?”

Irisviel glanced at her, took in the wide blue-green eyes, the briefest shine of sweat on her brow. Oh, that made a bit of sense. She reached out and covered Artoria’s hand with hers. “Of course, they test these things all the time. It will be fine.” She gave her a reassuring smile.

Artoria gave her a nervous one back, “Of course it will, and even if it will not, we are Servants. We will be fine.”

“Exactly,” Irisviel made to pull her hand back, but Artoria flipped her own over and grabbed Irisviel’s hand, fingers twining between hers, palm against palm. Irisviel felt a thrill shoot through her at the scrape of Artoria’s calluses against her own smoother skin. 

“If you don’t mind,” Artoria said, her face flushed, her eyes looking anywhere but at Irisviel, “I would like to stay like this. Please.”

Irisviel strangled the wild urge to laugh and smile, to pull Artoria’s hand to her lips and kiss her knuckles. “Of course,” she managed instead, “whatever you need.”

They jolted forwards, and Artoria’s grip tightened, Irisviel squeezed back reassuringly. Then they were off, flying forwards, slow at first, quickly gaining speed. The first drop came, they rocketed down, pressed against their seats. Irisviel felt the laughter pushed out of her, the shriek of joy as it left her lips. The sound Artoria made was not quite so happy.

Five minutes later, they exited the ride, stumbling, leaning against each other. “That was amazing!”

“Never again,” Artoria mumbled, her face some shade of grey. 

Irisviel burst into laughter at the sight of Artoria’s tangled hair, her wide fearful eyes. It was just so funny how someone who had faced so much quailed at the sight of a roller coaster. Irisviel’s hand almost hurt from where Artoria had been squeezing it, but she hadn’t let go. She still hadn’t let go, their hands swung between them as they walked. “I won’t drag you onto the next one.”

“Well,” Artoria said, “There is one I would like to go on.” She pointed in the direction where a tall circle could be seen, standing high above most of the other rides.

“The Ferris Wheel?” Irisviel asked, surprised.

“I would like to see the view from the top.” Artoria’s words were simple enough, but her tone of voice was almost . . . shy, perhaps a bit hesitant.

Irisviel thought for a moment. Staring at the view from the top of the Ferris Wheel. She had missed her chance with the tiara, but this, this could work. This could work wonderfully. So she beamed at Artoria, “I would love too.”

The view from the top was breathtaking, to see the people run around like ants below, to see the trees stretching as far as the eye could see, the town nestled close, the roads cross-cutting through the tapestry. But Irisviel was almost too nervous to take it in, she had her hand back now, and she had them both clasped in her lap. She glanced at Artoria, the Saber was staring at the site with wide, awed eyes. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at. Irisviel licked her lips, swallowed, and said. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Artoria glanced back at her, “Yes, it is,” she turned, “Irisviel -”

“I -”

They paused, chuckled. 

“Go on, Irisviel.”

“Well,” her mouth was dry, Artoria was looking at her with those lovely blue-green eyes. Her heart was pounding in her throat, her palms were sweating. How could such a simple thing be so hard to say? “Artoria,” another pause, she took in a deep breath, “I like you. I like you a lot, and I . . . I would like . . .” Her voice petered out, stuck in her throat.

Artoria’s eyes were very wide, her mouth slightly parted, frozen and shocked. And for a moment, Irisviel thought she was going to recoil. “Irisviel,” and there was something in the way Artoria said her name that sent her heart racing even faster than it already was. She smiled then, a sly, almost secretive thing. “The reason why I wanted to go on this ride was because Diarmuid told me it is tradition for people to confess on the top.”

Oh. Artoria had brought her here to confess. Artoria . . . “You?”

Artoria reached out and took her hand, “Yes, I do. Very much so.”

“Oh,” she began to smile, “can I kiss you?”

“I would love that.”

Irisviel leaned forwards, closing her eyes, and her lips met Artoria’s. They were soft, smooth, just as the kiss was sweet and gentle. Irisviel pressed closer, slipping her free hand into Artoria’s golden hair. It was as silky as she had imagined it would be, and she smiled against Artoria’s lips. “This is nice.”

Artoria leaned back slightly, so Irisviel could see the happiness in her blue-green eyes, the flush on her cheeks. “Yes, it is.” Something passed over her face, and then it cleared, the difference as stark as a cloud passing over the sun then continuing on it’s pass. “I think, Irisviel, that I am in love with you.”

“Good,” Irisviel giggled, “because I am very much in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Scene:  
> Irisviel (with dawning realization): That fucker.  
> Artoria (with concern): What is it?  
> Irisviel: Diarmuid played us both. He was supposed to wingman for me.  
> Artoria (eyes widening): That fucker.
> 
> Diarmuid (back in Chaldea): achoo!


End file.
